Truck and trailer loads are frequently weighed during the course of transporting such loads. Typically this is done using weighing apparatus which operates while the load remains in position on the truck or trailer. Therefore, to be effective the weighing apparatus must be mobile and easy to use and install. It must also provide an accurate measurement of the weight of the load and be able to account for, or eliminate, certain factors which would affect the accuracy of the measurement such as an angled positioning of the load (e.g. if the truck or trailer rests upon uneven ground at the time the measurement is taken).
Many weighing systems are in use in the marketplace but none provide the ease of operation, convenient mobility and broad-based effectiveness of the present invention which is described and claimed herein.